Father To Son
by IndependentGrl
Summary: Will,now captain of the Flying Dutchman has become closer to his father.What happens when one of them gets sick?This story is on a short haitus.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness creeped through the windows of the Captain's Quarters. Will lay on the floor,thinking about what life brought him to.It hadn't been a year yet but he missed Elizabeth dearly. A tear slid down his cheek as he thought of what she was doing.He shifted over to his side to get more comfortable.

"Will? Will, are you asleep?"

Sitting upright, Will wondered who was at the door. "No." He watched the door knob turn and his father walk into the room.

"It's been a hard day,you should be asleep," the elder Turner said, placing his hand on his son's shoulder, "Is something bothering you?"

Lying, Will shook his head. He looked at his father. Through the complete darkness,he could still see his father,completely clean of sea treasures, revealing his true human self.He smiled and could feel his father smiling too.

Bootstrap sighed. "I remember when you were just a kid. Whenever something bothered you at night,you'd always run to our room and crawl into the middle of the bed." He paused,"I really miss that."

Something about his father's tone made Will doleful. Somewhere in his heart,even though he couldn't remember it, he missed those moments too.

"Well,I guess we should both go to sleep now,"Bootstrap said,getting up.

Nodding, Will headed toward his dirty bed in the far off corner. "Good night,Mr.Turner,"he said,throwing the covers over him.

"You too." And with that,he left.

"Captain,Captain!"

The bright light shone on Will's face as both the screaming and sun woke him up. Suddenly,a man burst through the door, panting.

"Captain," he said,trying to catch his breath, "A ship has been sighted, come look!"

Groaning, Will got out of bed and followed the debtor toward the bow of the _Dutchman._

Leaning over the edge, the debtor pointed out a a musky figure floating above the water. "It's a ship."

Will nodded, his eyes not leaving the figure. The black sails gave the ship's name away. "_Black Pearl,_" he said to himself.

The debtor went back to his duties leaving Will to watch the ship.

"Wow, it's been a while since I've seen the _Pearl_."

Bootstrap stood next to his son,as the both watched the ship come closer.

"Do you always follow me?" Will asked his father.

He looked at Will and smiled, "Only to protect you."

Will shifted his eyes to an empty blanket of water. "Mr.Turner, what was Mrs.Turner like?"

Bootstrap raised his eyesbrows, "You don't remember what Elizabeth is like?"

Silence fell from the mention of Elizabeth.

Suddenly, something popped into Bootstrap's head.

"Oh,"he said quietly, "You meant your mother."

Will nodded sadly.

"Well,"he began, "Whenever you were sad, she'd let you lie down in her lap and sing a song to you. Then you'd always fall asleep."

"How did the song go?"

Bootstrap looked into his son's eyes.They were filled with longing and sadness. "Well uh..."

"I'm only kidding."

A smile slowly appeared on Will's face, causing his father to smile too.

"You're alot like your mother, William. It would break my heart to know you died."

Will, too nervous to answer, watched as the _Pearl_ came closer and closer.


	2. Chapter 2

**[NOTE Okay,well I guess the first chapter wasn't really the best of what I've hope for,so in this chapter,I'm gonna try to improve it a bit.Okay,moving on**

**Chapter Two**

**Silence filled the dark night.The **_**Pearl**_**'s crew was fast asleep waiting for morning to come. Only Jack Sparrow was left awake,watching as the ship came closer to the **_**Dutchman**_**. "Jack," Gibbs, said,awaking from his sleep, "Why are we going to the damn ship anyway?"**

**Jack turned around. "**_**Captain."**_

**Gibbs sighed. **_**"Captain**_** Jack,"he said, "Why are we going to the damn ship anyway?"**

**"To visit an old friend," Jack explained.**

**"How is Ol' Bootstrap a friend of yers?"**

**"I meant Will."**

**Gibbs scratched his head. "He's yer friend?Since when?"**

**Jack stared at Gibbs with dark eyes. "Shut yer yap and go back to bed."**

**"Be that way." Gibbs muttered as he made his way to a corner. But on his way, he tripped on a leather bag. "Damnit!" he cried as he pulled himself up to his feet. "What's in his dang bag anyway?" He hoisted the bag up and peered inside. Inside, he saw a human.**

**A scream echoed throughout the ship. The **_**Pearl's**_** crew rushed over to where the source of the scream was found. When they arrived,the noticed Gibbs sitting next to the bag, his eyes were wide.'**

**"What in the..."Ragetti said, gazing at Gibbs's expression. "What happened here?"**

**Gibbs, too frightened to speak, pointed at the bag.**

**Jack, feeling as if it was no big deal, looked inside. "What's so scary about a dirty girl in a dress?" Jack studied the girl closely. Then it hit him. "Elizabeth?"**

**Elizabeth's head poked out of the bag. "Yes?"**

**"What are you doin' in my ship?"**

**She crawled out of the bag and stood up to face Jack. "I wanted to see Will. And I overheard you say that you were going to be visiting the **_**Dutchman.**_**"**

**Ragetti nodded. "Ay, she be looking for her love."**

**As the pirates snickered in agreement, Jack spoke to Elizabeth. **

**"You know it's not good to stow on a pirate's ship. It causes alot of trouble. And where did you hear I was visiting the **_**Dutchman?**_**"**

** "A little near Port Royal. And I'm not afraid of a little trouble. That's the only thing I've ever gotten from you."**

**Shaking his head, Jack dissapproved of Elizabeth's courage. "Ragetti, Gibbs, take this filthy human off to the brig."**

**Her eyes widened. "You can't do this Jack!" she screamed as the two pirates dragged her off to the bottom of the ship. "Get your hands off me!" She kicked her feet and screamed as her view got darker and darker. Finally they reached the brig.**

**"You'll be staying in here dolly," Ragetti said closing the door shut.**

**Elizabeth watched as they left the room, leaving her worried of what Will's life had brought him to.**

**[NOTE Sorry about the short chapter.I got writer's block. I'm also sorry if I didn't improve as much. I was busy for the last few days so I didn't really have time to read it over and change some stuff. Well,thanks for reading. I'll try to have chapter three up soon.**


End file.
